Crazy, stupid, first Love!
by KawiiPie2468
Summary: Lucas was new to the Super Smash bros. Mansion. He was lonely, and felt empty as he saw two best friends playing around. That was until he becomes best friends with a special brawler, one who understands him...can they survive the world they are in? Later on,there will be heavy lemon, just wait and see.


_**Chapter 1- Meeting you for the first time**_

_ Not crazy but, weird...Me, the best of the best! Falling for..."Him" -Unknown_

**Hallway / 7:50 AM**

Scared? No. Nervous? Heck yes! Well, Its okay, we all been in the position in being in a weird place you never went before. Sorry, I`m being extremely rude! My name is Lucas, I`m the newest member of the Super Smash Bros., I was just walking...Wanna join? Okay, stay close. Well, I gonna tell you something, this place is the weirdest place! EVER! Enough about me, what about you? Oh, sorry I got to go, see ya!

**Mother room**

Lucas sighed and quickly walked to the yellow bed. The room was clean at his side, but at his right was a like a hurricane hit that spot, leaving clothes all over the floor, and an unmade bed. Wow, it was a mess. Lucas just ignored the mess and went to wood drawer, once he opened it. A picture. The boy went to grab it when... _POW!_ A hand mysteriously slapped his hand! "Ow!"

When he looked to see the person who slapped him, his eyes widened.

It was a boy, he had a red baseball cap that hid most of his hair, a striped shirt much similar to Lucas`, and to top it all off, a yellow book bag that hanged from his shoulders. He had a blank expression on his face, he closed the drawer and walked away. Lucas grabbed his arm, "Wait! Whats your name?" "Oh, sorry my name is Ness, how about you?" "Lucas" Ness just nodded, he signaled Lucas to follow him, which is exactly what Lucas did. As they were walking on the dim hallway, Ness began to smile a bit, which actually made Lucas smile a bit too. The walk was seconds, then minutes, until they arrived to Ness` destination, the lunchroom!

"You must be hungry, I can tell." Ness said as offered to show Lucas, how to get your lunch, Super Smash bros. way. Lucas was very unsure, but he has to trust him, cause its the person he met every since he got here. As they walked, a lot of people were waving at Ness. "Friends?" "Nah, only a few are my real friends." He then instructed Lucas to sit at the table with that kid with the green hat, and looked a bit cartoon-ish, Ness explained his name was Toon Link and he was one of Ness` close friends. The blonde slowly walked over and spoke to the boy, "H-hi, my n-name is L-Lucas. Whats y-yours?" The boy put down the sandwich, he was eating and answered with a smile, "Toon Link, but you can call me TL." "Can I sit here?" Toon Link nodded as he continued eating his sandwich. Lucas sat down and was about to open his mouth to speak until...

"MOVE OR I`LL PSI YOUR STINKING BUTT!" Lucas shaked at the loud yell, Toon Link continued his sandwich, like nothing happened. Soon, Ness appeared with two plated, a steak on his left, and an omelet on the other. "Here, a birdie told me that you like omelets. was the birdie correct?" "Yes! I love Omelets!" Ness snickered a bit, "thought so..." as he handed Lucas the omelet, and sat next to Toon Link, ready to exprience heaven. "mm mmm mmm mm mm m (So, Lucas how was your home town like?)" Lucas put on a puzzled face on, "uh, please swallow first. I can`t understand a single word you say." Toon Link sighed, "He said, So Lucas How was your home town like." "oh, nothing special, it was an island." He said as he placed a piece of omelet in his mouth, with his mouth closed and did not spoke until he swallowed, unlike Ness... _Ring! Ring! Ring! _"Aw lunch time is over!" sighed Toon LInk as he stood up. Ness did the same, and Lucas followed, "What now?" Toon Link and Ness looked at each other, 'uhh, free time." They both said, as they began walking to the living room, Lucas just stood there, aw what to do? "Hey, Lucas! Wanna join us?" Lucas smiled and ran to joined the two boys.

_**Living Room**_

"So, What now?" Sighed Ness as he realized, there really is nothing to do. Lucas just hummed, Toon Link looked liked he was about to pass out, Until. Almost all the people from the lunchroom came in the living room. "We`re here to introduce ourself to the new incomer." Said a fox,

"My name is Fox." Of course, Fox said.

"My name, is the fair princess Peach." said a young, blond, princess

"I`m-a Mario!" said the chubby Italian.

"Hiya~ The names Kirby!" Yelled a obvious cheerful, pink blob.

"Sup Names Red." Said the pokemon trainer.

"And I`m the bored to death, Toon Link." mocked Toon Link, as Ness laughed.

"And of course I am the incerdiblely handsome, amazing, Ness!" They both laughed loudly, Lucas just stood there.

"You two are suppose to be somewhere else!" Yelled a woman, she had long brown hair, and a very detailed dress. Ness and Toon Link ran out to play. "I`m truly sorry. My name is Zelda. You met the mischief makers." Zelda said with a heart-warming smile. Lucas smiled back, and greeted himself to everyone in the Living Room. And watched the two friends play, and chase each other, almost out of sight. He hopes that maybe, just maybe... He`ll be able to join them,

_As a friend_


End file.
